The interval between flushes of conventional pressure flush valves used for toilet fixtures, particularly the well-known Sloan type flush valve, is normally not controllable. That is, the valve can be actuated as rapidly as the valve can mechanically reseat itself. Because the valve can reseat itself relatively rapidly, the flush valve can be flushed with such repetition that the flushing is substantially constant. While flush valves on toilet fixtures in most installations are subject to only normal use, there are some installations where the flush valve is abused by persons who repeatedly flush the valve for substantial periods of time. It is highly desirable in those installations to have flush valves which cannot be flushed in rapid succession. For example, in installations in penal institutions and mental institutions, users often repeatedly flush toilet fixtures in such rapid succession that a substantially constant flow of water results. If this is multiplied by the number of toilet fixtures in any given institution, with a certain percentage of them being misused on any given day, one can imagine the substantial quantities of water which are wasted. This is especially troublesome during draught conditions and in areas of the country, such as in many areas of California, where water is always in short supply.
Consequently, there exist a need in the art for a means for controlling the flush cycle of pressure flush valves in order to prevent such misuse. The control assembly of the present invention can prevent this misuse by substantially lengthening the time interval between flush cycles, thus reducing the amount of water which can pass through the valve for any given period of time and to discourage unnecessary repeated flushing.